The Promise
by Moonlightstreams
Summary: One-shot of my own scene of the promise Michiru and Haruka make. Please read and review.


**Disclaim: You know, the usually thing about how I (unfortunately) don't own Sailor Moon or its characters.**

**A/N: I had an idea of something like this (a fight between Neptune and Uranus) and I've never read or seen a good fanfic of it. So I decided to write it and this is how it turned out.**

**Quite an explicit Yuri scene written later in the story. Not a lemon but close.**

**I guess I'll set this scene after episode 94 Protect The Pure Heart! The Three-Way Battle Between Enemies And Allies.**

**The Promise**

"Why the hell did you do that for?" yelled Neptune as they ran from the scene of a youma attack.

They've just finished off a youma in central park and it was just Uranus and Neptune. The other Sailor Senshi did not appear for some unknown reason but it was taken care of.

"Do what?" yelled back the blonde senshi glancing behind as Neptune caught up with her.

"Jump in front of me," explained Neptune gritting her teeth.

They were running on some business-building rooftop and they just reached the end of it. There was a metre gap between this roof and some other building.

Uranus and Neptune jumped simultaneously onto the next roof and kept on running. One more rooftop and they'd be on top of their apartment.

"Oh, I'm sorry for saving your life. Next time I'll just let you die,"

Neptune let out a low growl as she abruptly stopped running and grabbed Uranus roughly yanking her back. The action caused Uranus to fall back hard on the on her buttocks.

"Ow, what the fuck was that for?"

Uranus stood back up and dusted off her backside "And what the hell is going on with you today?"

"Don't you EVER do what you did back there again. What would've happened if both of us were killed huh? The mission would be incomplete and silence will take over the earth,"

"Oh you got to be kidding me. That will definitely NOT kill us. It'll injure us for sure but I doubt it be fatal. Can't you be grateful for anything or do you just like acting like a spoiled rich brat?"

Neptune balled up her fists and furrowed her eyebrows in anger in response. She tried to restrain herself from acting violently towards her partner but right now she just wanted to throttle for her for talking about something she didn't know.

Uranus glanced down at her fists and huffed "You want to hit me? Go ahead, hit-" she was cut off by a sharp blow to her cheek. Unconsciously she retaliated by hitting her back across the face.

Anger shot through her body again as she aimed for Uranus's face again. This time she missed and a sharp pain hit her stomach from Uranus's knee.

She grunted before stepping back and quickly avoiding a high kick at her. She then rushed forward and punched her in the abdomen followed by her knee twice. She swung her around but Uranus managed to untangle herself from her and grabbed holds of her right arm-twisting it back. She back kicked Uranus causing her to tumble back. She swiftly turned around and grabbed the wind senshi before forcefully dragging her down on the ground.

She slammed her down hard on the concrete and kept her grip on her. Their faces were inches away from each other and both of them were breathing hard. Teal eyes met the ocean ones as they both continued staring at each other. Silence passed them for a moment as their anger passed away and sexual tension started around them. Both their breaths were caught up in their throats.

Uranus's grip tightened on Neptune's hip as Neptune nervously leaned forward and kissed Uranus on the lips. Her hands shifted to gently hold Uranus's face and she let her eyes close.

Uranus responded immediately to the kiss opening her mouth for Neptune to slide her tongue in. As she felt Neptune's tongue battle with hers she couldn't help but let out a moan. She wrapped her arms around Neptune's waist and opened her legs for Neptune to rest in.

She felt Neptune's body rub against her causing both of them moan out loud. Uranus squeezed her legs around Neptune's waist as her hands shifted to hold her head. It didn't last there long as her hands started exploring.

"Haruka," panted Neptune as she broke the kiss once she felt hands groping her chest. Her breathing became heavy and she trailed her hands down Uranus's side to her thighs gently squeezing them.

She saw Uranus de-transform and she felt body temperature rising as she got a glimpse of her partner's nudity. She then de-transformed herself and felt the hands on her chest tighten.

Her hands made quick work of unbuttoning Haruka's shirt and unzipping her jeans. She pushed it down past her knees and kissed her passionately again. She felt Haruka's hands unbuttoning her blouse and sliding down her skirt.

"Michiru,"

Michiru stared at Haruka's heated face and teal eyes that were shimmering with love and lust. She was breathing hard and biting her red lips. She leaned forward to kiss her again but Michiru pulled back.

"Wait, Haruka,"

Haruka gazed back at her confused as she rested back onto the concrete "Nani?"

"Promise me something,"

"Anything,"

"If something were to happen to either of us we wouldn't be caught by our emotions to try and save each other. Whoever survives completes the mission of finding the talismans,"

Haruka didn't respond. She slowly exhaled and stared at Michiru.

"Please Haruka. But not just for the mission, I don't want you to risk your life for me. Please Haruka, promise me this,"

Haruka leaned forward and kissed her on the lips, "Ok, I promise," and leaned her forehead against Michiru's.

**A/N: Um, what do you think?**

**I hope you all enjoyed it and review please.**


End file.
